


I promise to stay

by Jackaboo360



Series: Greyson and Cove [1]
Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackaboo360/pseuds/Jackaboo360
Summary: Follow the story of Greyson Bourne and Cove Holden starting from the tender age of 8 years old all the way up to the cusp of adulthood as they forge their relationships.The rating is mature, but things won't actually start getting spicy until they reach 18 yrs so if you want the fluff without the smut, have at it.
Relationships: Cove Holden/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Greyson and Cove [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023112
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. A bond is forged

The first chapter is probably going to be the longest chapter and the one that has the most of the original script from the game because it’s the meeting chapter, don’t worry though the rest won’t all be this long!

Step 1: 8 years old

The morning had started off like any first day of summer for me. I was up and ready to get my first day of summer. I had sped through breakfast and was out of the house in a flash after saying goodbye to my moms, more than eager to get out and seize the day. Walking down the neighborhood I happily waved to the neighbors and tourists who usually returned yearly. After a while walking around the neighborhood grew boring and I wanted to head to the beach to look for more shells to add to my collection. I turned on my heel and headed back to my house to get my bucket to hold any shells I found and decided that were good enough to add to my collection. My jog slowed to a walk as I approached my house, seeing a man sitting on the curb with his head in his hands. I’d never seen this man before, so I was a little curious as to who he was and why he was sitting outside my house. For a split second when he looked up we locked eyes and I knew he’d seen me 

“Hey!” He called out suddenly. It surprised me, I didn’t know what a grownup like him could want from me, maybe he was lost, and was asking my moms for directions. I came to a complete stop and kept my eyes on him as he stood up and made his way over to me, I didn’t know what he wanted yet, but I still wanted to be nice, to I greeted the stranger with a smile and wave, I felt a little better when he offered a grin of his own in return. Seeing how close he was to me, it didn’t take him long to reach me “Do you live around here? What’s your name?” That seemed like a weird first question to ask someone, but I took a good look at him and deduced he didn’t look bad so I answered. “Names Greyson-” he pointed behind him to my house “I live right there” “Great! Nice to meet you Greyson.” he smiled again, reaching into his pocket for a quick second. He pulled out a crisp $20 and held it up to me. 

I looked between it and him for a second, confused as to why he was showing it to me “Well… could you do me a favor?” He seemed to think of something as he quickly added “Nothing bad! Sorry, I should have…” he trailed off “Let me start over. I nodded and he cleared his throat “I have a son - his name is Cove - who’s about your age.” Cove, that made sense considering this guy’s apparent obsession with water (not that I could really talk) He gestured to the previously empty house directly across from my own “We moved in across the street. See?” The first thing I noticed was that the huge ‘FOR SALE’ sign was finally gone. He continued when I looked back at him “You must be Greyson Borne right? I met you moms earlier and they told me you were eight, just like him, so…” He paused waving the bill a small smile “Can you try to be friends with him?” he paused for another second “Just give it a change and you keep this! He’s a good kid. You’ll like him.” He rubbed the back of his head “But you’ve gotta keep it a secret too, okay? It wouldn’t be friendly to say his dad sent you.” 

I felt kind of bad for the new kid, parents don’t normally pay kids to be friends, I might be eight but I knew that. “What d’ya say? Want to make a deal?” I thought for a moment, I probably would end up being friends with this Cove kid anyway if we were neighbors, plus I could do a lot with twenty bucks, I usually barely have five. I reached out and plucked the bill from his hand, I had no idea what I would spend it on yet, I’d never had this much. He started talking again as I tucked my money away “Great! That’s great. I’ll bring him by tomorrow. I wanted him to meet and greet with the neighbors today, but…” he paused, rubbing his head “Well, I don’t know where he’s gotten off to!” He laughed as he said it but the face he was making looked like he wanted to cry “If-if you see him, can you tell him to come home? He’s got a pink cast and glasses. You can’t miss him.” I nodded “Sure thing” I knew this wasn’t how normal kids made friends but, I was still gonna help. 

Cove’s dad smiled again and reached to me but stopped before he did and dropped his hand “Your moms are already checking around for me. Such a thoughtful group you are. Now I better go look too! Can’t put everyone else to work while I keep sitting here. I thought he might come back but…” he trailed off “That’s not what’s important. I have to go.” he turned back to me before he left “Thanks again Greyson! So much.” and with that, he’d jogged down the street. I tried to think about where I could go where the adults wouldn’t be able to find me. The hills were the first place that came to mind, so I headed there. The sun had been setting when I met Cove’s dad so by the time I reached the hills night had fallen and the only sound I heard were the chirping of crickets. My gaze swept across the hills and landed on a boy sitting at the top of one of the hills, I almost didn’t see him in the tall grass and flowers. 

He was hugging his knees to his chest and rested his head on his knees, staring ahead of him, he must not have seen me because he hasn’t said anything yet. I stared at him for a moment, he looked sad and I didn’t know why yet but I wanted to make him feel better. I started over to where he was sitting, determined to find out what had upset him and try to make it better. As I got closer, he glanced over at me, his eyes were a pretty shade of blue-green/ I lifted my hand a little in a wave “Hi” He jumped up the moment I said anything, his hands balling into fists by his sides. He didn’t respond to me, he just stared. I could tell he’d been crying, his cheeks were wet and tears were still gathered in his eyes. That's when I noticed it, a bright pink cast, though he moved to hide it behind his back “Cove?” the neighbor from earlier had mentioned his son having a cast and he’s the only new kid here. 

A noise of shock left the boy as he stared at me “How’d you know that?” I grinned in response “I’m all-knowing” I was trying to make him smile or laugh or something, but it didn’t work well as he narrowed his eyes at me “That’s a lie. Tell the truth.” I pouted but dropped the act “Okay. Your dad told me who you were.” His face fell immediately “Oh.” he paused gesturing to the hills “So… this is your hill? I can leave if it is” I nodded my head in response “Yep” his answer was immediate “Bye then.” I scrambled to say something that would make him stay “Wait, you don’t have to leave.” He turned to look at me “But you said-” I shook my head cutting him off “I don’t make people leave just ‘cause it’s not theirs. Other people can visit.” He relaxed a little, poking the grass with his foot letting out another ‘Oh’. He plopped down in the grass with a thump and rested his chin on his knees again. 

I sat next to him, curious about him and his dad. We sat in silence for a moment before I looked at him “How come you're here?” A little hiccup left Cove as soon as I asked, I instantly felt bad again. As if he never stopped, he started crying again “My parents...they don’t want to live together with me anymore.” His tears cascaded over his red cheeks as he continued, frowning as he did “My mom made my dad leave and he took me with him and now we have a house here and I want to go home!” I wasn’t expecting the outburst but I kind of understood, I’d be upset too if Mom and Momma had a fight and one of them left. By the time he stopped crying he was panting. He sniffled, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. “I hate this place. I want my real life back. I want my mom” I frowned at that, I liked Sunset Bird and I wanted Cove to like it too “You’ll like it here, you just have to get used to it” that didn’t seem to help as he looked like he was about to start crying again. 

It was then I heard my parents in the distance “Greyson!”, that was momma calling my name, followed by Cove’s dad calling out his. Mom was with them too. Cove looked over at him, his tears still fresh on his cheeks “Don’t tell them we’re here!” he started seriously, but he wavered a bit at his next words “I don’t want to go back to that house. I wanna go home.” I bit my lip a bit “It’ll be okay” I tried to make him feel better as I stood to my feet “It’s not all gonna be fun, but.. isn’t he your family too?” he hesitated to respond at first “Yeah… I guess” “Then you can count on him when you really, really need him.” I still did my best to reassure Cove, throwing in a grin for good measure. He slowly stood up with me though he still looked like he didn’t want to go back. His dad called out again “Cove! Can you hear me?” Cove looked towards the sound of his dad’s voice then turned away rubbing his cast free arm “...Sorry. I still don’t want to go.” 

I frowned a bit at that but ultimately nodded “Okay. I get it.” Cove looked back at me surprised “You do?” Before I could answer, the grownups found us. Cove’s dad spoke first “There you are bud!” Both my moms were on me in a split second, their worried gaze made me feel awful at first, mom spoke first “So you were here after all” mommy picked up right after “We’d been at the park to check for Cove and then heard you met the new neighbor. I thought you might’ve gone off further away.” He shook my head “We were just sitting in the grass” momma let out a sigh “Thank goodness you’re both fine” mom smiled “Were you two having fun out here?” I looked back at Cove, who was struggling against his dad. I hummed a bit in answer “He’s good. I think I’m gonna marry him.” momma smiled herself at my words “Oh? That’s wonderful.” Releasing Cove, his dad turned to face us “Thanks very much for finding him. I don’t really know this neighborhood” momma nodded “Good thing Grey knows this whole area so well” Cove’s dad beamed “Absolutely. We should be getting home now. It’s been a long day for us all. Say goodbye Cove.” “Bye” it was short and sweet but I didn’t mind too much. I waved as they left, watching Cove’s bright cast until I couldn’t anymore. As we walked back, My moms told me they had a playdate planned for us tomorrow. I was ecstatic, I liked Cove and really wanted to be friends.

That was how I met Cove Holden, the love of my life. Even if we didn’t know it at the time.


	2. Formatting of this fanfic (A/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured this was important

So I planned to do 6 chapters per step. 3 based on moments from the game and 3 based on my own ideas, with maybe a mini chapter transitioning to the next step. Assuming step 4 isn't out by the time I finish step 3, I've got some oneshot ideas (That I may or may not post in-between chapters here) to write about while we wait/ I might wait until the DLC moments come out to fully finish step 3 but I haven't decided on that yet. I'll try to update weekly, but I may do so more or less often. 

Also, to make this chapter more useful, I'll give a description of Greyson (Grey)

He's always been a tall kid, matching Cove in height throughout the years. He's always been a good student and a very sporty person, gym being one of his favorite classes. As he grew older, he picked up a knack for writing, guitar and the drums as well as maintaining his interest in sports, particularly swimming and surfing seeing as he lives next to a beach.   
He's a very caring person and will always put other people before himself, he doesn't like "burdening" people with his problems whenever he has the, though depending on who you are he might open up with some prodding, the emotional build-up can backfire on him sometimes but he rarely lets it get that far.

Greyson is tan with dark grey eyes and scars from his scrappy childhood trailing his arms and legs, his natural hair color is dark brown though when he was thirteen he dyed his hair white wanting to go with a unorthodox color and it's not everyday you see white hair, he ended up sticking with the color through highschool.


	3. A day at the boardwalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cove and Greyson have a nice day at the shops by the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's taken me so long to get this out, the holidays ontop of writer's block made it impossible to actually get this done, but it's finally done! Enjoy!

The sun shone against my back as I headed back home from playing at the beach. It was an impromptu decision so I wasn’t able to really get wet, but it was nice to get out. As I approached the house, a familiar voice drifted across the pavement, drawing my attention forward where I spotted Cove standing in front of his dad, who was handing him some money. It reminded me of when I first met Mr Holden. I dunno if I made a noise or if he could feel me looking at him because about a second later, he met my gaze and waved me over, it didn’t take much to get me to walk over, though I have to learn to be more sneaky. I rubbed my hand together to get rid of the sand as I went over, smiling brightly at Cove before moving to Mr Holden. Cove offered me a small smile in return “Hi Greyson'' Mr Holden piped up as well “Good to see you again, Whatcha up to today” “Stuff!” I responded “I went to the beach earlier and found some cool shells!” His smile morphed into a grin as he glanced over at Cove “Sounds fun. You know, Cove here was about to hit the stores by the beach, why don’t you tag along?” 

It was an easy question with an even easier answer with a quick nod, looking over to Cove, tilting my head “Is that okay?” I got a small nod in return “I don’t mind” Mr Holden piped up again “Great, I’m sure you guys will have a blast.” Mr Holden reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet again “Here ya go” He passed Cove some more money “Get something for your friend too” This earned a nod from Cove “Sure” Mr Holden ruffled his hair as he straightened up “That’s my boy” and just like that we were off to the stores. Cove walked along the shore and I fell in pace beside him. It was nice out today, hence why I had already been out. I took in a deep breath, enjoying the ocean air. I looked over at Cove to see him dragging his feet through the sand and I slowed down to wait for him. He was staring at the ground intently “What is it?” I wondered vaguely if he’d found a shell peeking out from the sand however, “Nothing.” was his only response. 

Despite that though, his gaze remained firmly on the ground. I went quiet at that, I wanted to say something else to try and hold conversation, but I didn’t know anything that I could say. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore offered a pleasant distraction from the silence. I played a quiet game of “chicken” with myself, walking as close to the waves as I could without getting myself wet. I perked up as something to talk about came to me “What do you usually do at the beach?” I got an answer almost immediately as Cove almost lit up “Lots of stuff. I like bodyboarding, volleyball, surfing and stuff.” Surfing had always peaked my interest, but my moms said I was too young “I’m not allowed to surf, but it looks fun” “It is, once you get the hang of it” He got another small smile “I could show you sometime” and it dropped almost as fast “But I’m also not supposed to surf right now ‘cause I have this.” he lifted up his arm to show off the pink cast 

“Yeah..” It was supposed to be a fun topic, I didn’t mean to upset him, though it actually seemed as if I didn't because he kept talking “I like collecting stuff on the shore too. Shells, sand dollars-” he paused for a second “I even found a shark tooth once” That got my full attention as I turned to look at him “You did?!” Cove nodded and held up his hand and held his fingers to show the size of his fine “It was this long” I was practically bouncing “No way!” He nodded “I mean it, I still gave it under my bed” I was going to have to get him to show it to me later “What about you?” Cove continued “What do you do out here?” I took a minute to think about the answer “I like swimming” I said after. This earned me another small smile “Me too” he agreed. Now it my turn to smile

~

As we reached the shops it almost immediately grew louder. The chatter of people, the sounds of birds trying to find leftover food and salespeople trying to get people’s attention The scent of the ocean was still high in the air, but now it was mingled with pizza, pretzels and doughnuts. The energy of the place rolled over into me and I had a bounce in my step as we walked. I liked coming to the shops, there was always so much to do. I looked over at Cove, finding him looking around with a look that I couldn’t decipher. “What’s that?” he pointed. Following his finger I saw that he was pointing to a large crowd of people near a few tables. I couldn’t see past the people, but I was curious so I looked over at Cove “Let’s go find out” 

With that we darted across the street to see what all the commotion was about. “Feast your eyes on The Amazing Alexander!” In the center of the crowd was a man with a tall hat and a funny looking green coat. The table next to him had a cloth with his name hanging over it in fancy golden script. Why bother telling people your name if it’s next to you on a sign? Cove made a little hum then moved to walk away just as the man started shuffling a deck of cards. I stopped him by grabbing his arm, “I want to see the show.” He looked back at me, then glanced at the “Amazing Alexander” before sighing “Okay.” I grinned wide and led him back to the crowd, and with that, it began. The magician pulled out a card from the deck and showed it to the crowd. 

It was a four of diamonds “Watch closely” he started. I made sure to keep my eyes on the card, suddenly he snapped his fingers and the card just… disappeared. Not that it takes much, but I was impressed “Woah!” Cove on the other hand, was not. The next thing I knew, he was looking right at me and reached out “What’s this behind your ear?” he asked. I was confused at that “Nothing?” I felt a tug, and then he pulled the four of diamonds out from behind my ear, much to my confusion “Wh-” I knew there was no way it couldn’t really have come from my ear, but I had no idea how he did it. The magician bowed to the crowd and moved to grab two balloons “This is for you” Both were in the shape of your dolphin “And one for your friend too. 

Thank you for being my assistant.” I grinned as I took the balloons and turned to Cove “My uncles does that every time he visits. Not the balloons, the stuff with the cards.” he told me as he took the balloon I offered him. That didn’t matter to me though, we saw a magic trick and got some great balloons. That was enough for me. The crowd cleared some as we started walking away, I spotted a toy stand with some kaleidoscopes and other stuff. My gaze was drawn to the Rubik’s cube “Hey Cove, can you hold my balloon for a second?” He nodded, taking the balloon in his hand so I had both hands free to grab the cube. I played around with it for a few minutes, managing to line up a few squares. As fun as it was, I didn’t want to spend our whole day here so I set it aside to come back too later and took my dolphin back. 

Cove moved past the store and I followed after him “Are you having fun” I asked. I smiled brightly when he nodded, happy he was enjoying himself. We walked past some more stalls before stopping at one. Cove was looking at the sand pails so I busied myself looking at the colorful plush keychains. I picked up the shark, it was wearing a cheeky grin and I immediately formed a bond with the keychain. I looked at the price and my excitement immediately plummeted. It was $6, that was a lot of money, and on top of that I didn’t bring any cash with me. Maybe I could ask my moms to come back with me now that I knew there was something I wanted-. “Is that what you want?” my train of thought was interrupted by Cove showing up “It’s $6 and I didn’t bring any money.” “It’s fine” 

My mind flashed back to Mr Holden’s words 'Get something for your friend too' I shook my head a bit “You don’t have too.” He didn’t mind that, taking the keychain from my hands and that was that. He’d picked out a bucket for himself and moved to pay for both items “I was always gonna get you something. I already got the money for it.” I couldn’t stop the grin that spread across my face. I didn’t know where I’d put it yet, but I’d make sure it was somewhere cool. I also made a mental note to thank Mr. Holden for letting Cove buy something for me next time I saw him. Cove didn’t take long at the counter and soon were heading out back into the street “Hey Cove” I started looking over at him “Yeah?” Our eyes met and I grinned “Thanks for the keychain.” There was that little smile again “Don’t worry about it” 

He moved his gaze to the food carts and at the same time my stomach made itself known with a low growl. It was definitely time for food “Let’s get something to eat.” Cove said looking back at me “You read my mind” We took a moment to look at the different food stalls before we settled on pretzels. Cove and I both cinnamon pretzels with sweet icing to dip said pretzels in before moving to secure a table to enjoy our treats. “The balloons are going to make it hard to eat” Cove pointed out after a moment. He had a point “Oh!” I perked up as an idea came to my head “I know!” I set my pretzel on the wrapper and reached over to take Cove’s balloon and tie it around his wrist “Oh.” I heard him mumble as I finished “There we go. Here, do mine.” 

I held out my wrist as Cove repeated the ritual and now we both had free hands. We both happily ate our pretzels in relative quiet as I looked out over the ocean. I finished before Cove and had to entertain myself while he still ate. I reached up and pulled the balloon down to my level and looked at it for a moment. In my boredom I turned to face the waves and imagine it being a real dolphin. A laugh came from my side. I look over to see Cove had set his remaining piece of pretzel down and was holding his dolphin too. I turn back to my balloon “Mine’s name is Splash, he stars in movies” I grin to myself at the thought His trainers use fish and stuff to help him perform tricks.” I think about how fun it would be to star in a movie with a real-life dolphin. 

I turn back to Cove “What’s yours?” I could see him thinking as he rested his balloon against the table, resting his arm against it in thought. “It’s-” he started but was interrupted by the loud pop of his balloon bursting. I couldn’t contain that gasp that left me, Cove having a similar reaction “Oh no..” was the only statement I could think of as tears welled up in Cove’s eyes “Greyson..It..” he didn’t seem to be able to say anything else. I looked at Cove then up to my own balloon still floating in the air “You can have mine” I say almost instantly, looking back at him, I didn’t want him to cry, I didn’t like seeing him cry. Cove glanced up at the balloon then back at me “No..it’s yours. I don’t want to take it from you.” I puffed my cheeks out “It’s okay, really” he just shook his head. I didn’t like the feeling the settled in my gut, but at least Cove seemed to be in better spirits. The passing of Cove’s balloon marked the end of our shopping spree and we headed home, we split on the beach, with Cove heading home while I stayed on the beach for awhile. It had been a good day, save for the sad ending. I looked forward to spending more time with Cove.


End file.
